Era ya noche buena
by itsjustanotherfreak
Summary: Molly está preocupada, ese año toda su familia se junta a celebrar navidad en la madriguera, ¿iban a entrar? ¿faltaría comida? drabble para el reto navidad del foro the ruins.


Nada del pottermundo me pertenece (:

ahora si, aparecí después de tanto tiempo (? con un drabble (o viñeta depende de su definición de cada cosa) para el reto navidad del foro the ruins donde tenia que incluir la palabra "esferas". está escrito verso ASÍ QUE LO LEEN CON RITMO :D

pd. voy a continuar fantasías quedan 3 o 4 capítulos y ya tengo el final escrito... me falta llegar hasta ahí sean pacientes (:

ahora si los dejo, it'sjustanotherfreak

* * *

><p>Era ya noche buena<p>

Y Molly estaba a la espera

De que su familia llegara

Para que juntos festejaran

Todos iban a venir

Desde Francia Fleur y Bill,

Charlie que hace mucho no iba

E incluso Percy aparecería

Fred y George con sus novias,

Ron a Hermione traería

Y Ginny con Harry vendría

Iban a ser un montón

Pensó Molly con preocupación

¿y si se hace tarde donde dormirán?

¿la comida alcanzará?

Miró a la cocina preocupada

Mientras las papas solas se peleaban

¿faltarán galletitas? Angustiada Pensaba

-o-

Poco a poco fueron llegando

Con bolsas de regalos y cantando.

después de saludar

Todos se ponían a ayudar

Ron y Harry la mesa arreglaron

Fred y George la sala decoraron

Hermione, Fleur y Ginny

En la cocina se encerraron

Bill y Charlie sacaban gnomos a patadas

Porque los muy vivos a escondidas entraban,

Percy su habitual discurso recitaba

Y Molly recorría la casa con la mirada

Buscando por si algo malo pasaba

Seguía preocupada ¿y si hacía mucho frío?

¿o la comida no les gustaba?

¿y si los regalos les desagradaban?

Seguro las decoraciones gastadas estaban

Iba a ser la peor navidad

Estaba segura que nadie iba a disfrutar

Porque muy apretados iban a estar

-o-

La cena ya estaba servida

Y la radio encendida

Celestina cantaba villancicos

Muy a pesar de los chicos

Que odiaban a la cantante

Y su voz de troll gigante

A pesar de ese inconveniente

Las bromas y risas estaban presentes

Petardos sorpresa explotaban sin parar

Llenando de serpentinas el lugar

El árbol de navidad brillaba detrás

Con luces, **_esferas_** y más

Un hada iluminaba la punta

Y no parecía estar muy contenta

Pero de eso nadie se daba cuenta

Porque la comida estaba estupenda

Fred y George a Percy molestaban

Ron y Bill de comida se atragantaban

Charlie hablaba de dragones

Y Arthur investigaba a los muggles

Era una navidad a lo Weasley

Pero Molly no estaba tranquila

Seguro algo mal saldría

-o-

Arthur miraba preocupado a su esposa

Sabía que ella estaba nerviosa

Siempre pasaba lo mismo en las fiestas

Se preocupaba por ser la anfitriona perfecta

Y dejaba de notar lo increíble de la navidad

La abrazo con amor

Y le regaló un beso lleno de pasión

-molly estas preocupada, me doy cuenta-

-no quiero que nada malo suceda-

-todo va a salir bien, ya verás-

Él le dedicó una enorme sonrisa

Y molly respiro tranquila

Miró a su enorme familia

Y sonrió contenta

Había sido tan tonta

Preocupada por los detalles

De las fiestas de ese mes

Se olvidó el sentido de la navidad

Lo importante en verdad

No era la comida o el lugar

Lo importante de esa noche era disfrutar

Con aquellos a quienes amamos

Con nuestros amigos y hermanos

Lo importante no eran los regalos

Ni las decoraciones que armamos

El sentido de la navidad

Es el amor y la caridad

La esperada y la alegría

De estar juntos en familia

-o-

Ya en la cama molly estaba radiante

Había sido una navidad alucinante

Las risas nunca faltaron

Cantidades de comida sobraron

Todos acostados en colchones estaban

Esperando que el día llegara

Y la carrera a la sala se largara

Para abrir los regalos

Como si fueran niños de seis años

-fue una hermosa navidad-

Dijo a Arthur con suavidad

-la mejor de todas, linda-

Contestó con una sonrisa

Molly se durmió feliz después de un rato

Soñando con santa disfrazado de pato.

* * *

><p>vieron cuando una frase no termina como te frutilla...<p>

jajja bueno si llegaste hasta acá no me queda mas que decrite gracias por leer, se agradece un review, y que tengas un feliz año nuevo :D


End file.
